When Times Collide
by Fireaz Myria
Summary: Yay, another story! ... All is calm and peaceful in both Link's normal time and the future after Ganondorf's defeat, but not for long... A horrible disaster has struck, and Link must once again save Hyrule, this time with the help of a few new friends fro


LEGEND OF ZELDA : (fanfic)...

LEGEND OF ZELDA : When Times Collide

CHAPTER 1 - Thoughts of the Past

_FUTURE_

Princess Zelda stood atop her balcony, peering down at the land below. Seemingly endless fields of green could be seen, a village was situated in a little corner near Zora's River; Kakariko Village, and the field was surrounded by a lush forest, a lake, and a desert. Everything was like it was before the horrid experience; everything was at peace. Link, the Hero of Time, had saved her world from certain doom, and with the help of the other sages she exiled Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm. That wretched monster would definitely never be seen again in Hyrule. But, the same went for Link... At least, in _this Hyrule. Much to her reluctance, she had to return the young hero to his rightful time, so that he could live his missed life. That was a few years ago, yet still after all this time she yearned for his presence. Link was more than just the Hero of Time in her eyes, no one could have ever gripped her heart like him. He hadn't even done anything extravagant, he was just a very special person who would always remain in her soul. But she had to put that thought aside, for she had to take care of her kingdom now. Her father was growing old and weak, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew it would soon be her time to rule the throne. How would she be able to do it alone? Everyone told her she was well beyond the maturity level for her age and she had a keen sense of what to do in awkward situations, but she still felt she couldn't handle this large responsibility on her own. Even if Impa was there, she would feel a whole lot safer, but the old sheikah had vanished from the land a couple of months after Ganondorf's banishment. All the people Zelda cared deeply for were slowly disappearing from her life, and soon she'd be completely alone. Even with her nobleness and wisdom, she couldn't stand that idea. Her father had told her that the villagers needed someone to count on when he was gone, and she'd be the perfect candidate. They cherished and respected her, for most of them knew of the fact that she held the power of the Triforce of Wisdom, and had a part to do with the saving of the land._

"Speaking of helping out the villagers, there's one right there who looks like they could probably do with some healing potion." Zelda noticed, seeing a frail figure in tattered clothing near the creak below. "Hold on, I'm coming to help you..."

There it was. Hyrule Castle. Her mission lay inside the beautiful building... to be precise, on one of the balconies to the side. She knew father would appreciate this task very much, Princess Zelda _was the cause for this horrible catastrophe. Now, how to snatch the young woman without anyone noticing... She sighed, and lifted one of her arms above her head. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, the young, beautiful Gerudo vanished to reveal a hideous, fragile old woman. She stared admirably at herself; what wonders she could create! The Princess of Hyrule could definitely not resist coming down to have a look at the poor, old, helpless woman... She snickered. Little did Princess Zelda know that behind the illusion was one of the most powerful beings in Hyrule. And little did she know that the "old woman" she would be coming to save was the proud daughter of Ganondorf, King of Evil. And thanks to this daughter of his, Ganondorf would rule the land again. All she had to do was capture Zelda. Ha! What a simple task for a person of such capibilities! The Gerudo princess just __had to laugh. She then took her place near the creak, sprawling out as if she had just took a terrible fall and couldn't get up. This would definitely attract Zelda. Oh, what a sweet little girl she was, she would help __anyone in need, even her worst enemy..._

Zelda rushed down the seemingly endless stairs of the castle, rushing to the front gates. Soldiers stared at her strangely, but she ignored them. Once outside, she turned towards the creak where she saw the woman in need of assistance. There she was, lying on the ground. She looked unconscious.

"Oh no... I hope I'm not too late." she gasped, and increased the speed of her tread.

Once arrived at the fainted villager, Zelda took out a bottle from inside her dress. In it was a strange, red substance. She kneeled down next to the woman and turned her over.What a hideous sight! Wrinkled, and full of scars. Poor old lady. Zelda sighed and pulled the cork of the bottle off. She lifted the unconscious being's head slightly, and just as she was about to pour the potion into her mouth her eyes opened slightly. Zelda gasped in shock. One eye was completely white and blinded, and the other was a light pink in color. The pink eye's iris was a crimson red.Staring up at the princess with her one good eye, the old maid whispered something almost inaudible.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite understand you... could you-" Zelda started, but the woman interrupted her, this time with something comprehensible.

"Closer... come closer, young maiden." she said in a raspy voice.

Zelda, confused, obeyed, leaning in nearer to the wretched hag's face. Then the elder snickered.

"You are mine, now, Princess Zelda." and the practically dead woman suddenly grabbed Zelda by the neck and sprung up.

The young princess didn't know what hit her, and could hardly breathe under the strength of the hag's hand. She saw her bring her hand up and call out a few words, bringing a cloud of darkness over both of them. Zelda grew faint, and while she could barely keep from falling into a forced sleep, the hag let go of her neck. She kealed over, falling to her knees, and finally unconsciousness came over her.

_PAST_

All was calm in the Lost Woods, and the sun shone brightly through the thick trees. Link trudged through the dirt, reflecting upon various things, as he often did. So many events had occurred during his early life, and he had met so many friends... and foes. The journey around Hyrule, the fight against Ganon, the voyage to Termina, they were all in the past now. He had an exciting childhood, but the exhilarating moments were nowhere to be found in his time now. Time... He was the Hero of Time, once, and now? Just a mischievous adolescent whose home was in the Lost Woods. Well, he did own a cozy little cottage in Kakariko village now, but he was rarely seen near it. Link felt more comfortable in the woods; it was where he grew up. Villagers thought of him as mysterious, a shadow of the land, not as a proud and courageous hero. Yet most people didn't know his true identity, so he couldn't blame them. Princess Zelda knew and respected him, they had a very close relationship. Nothing romantic, but it was still a very strong friendship. All the seven sages knew too, including his lifelong friend Saria, the sweet little Kokiri girl he often visited in the Kokiri Forest. He had just come back from the forest, but Saria was nowhere to be found. It was no surprise, for she had many errands to run, being a sage and all. Link sighed, his life was a bore; it consisted of waking up, eating, trying pitifully to find someone to spar against then walking alone in the desolate woods, eating again, and sleeping. He took out his long, silvery Master Sword and gazed at the intricate symbols on the handle. He never understood what they meant. Shrugging, Link jabbed an imaginary target, fighting against an visualized being, dodging this way and that. This was his only practice for if ever he had to save the world again. Pitiful. So very pitiful and pathetic. Suddenly, he heard a rustling of leaves not too far off. Pausing his strange sword movements, he quietly snuck behind a bush and peered through into the clearing, where the noise had come from.

"What the-" Link whispered to himself, noticing a young woman in Gerudo clothing rummaging around in the tall grass.

Confused, Link continued to observe this stranger. He couldn't tell if she actually _was a Gerudo, but he was pretty sure of it. The bright red hair, the mini-top, the baggy pants, it made complete sense. But why would a Gerudo be hanging around here, in the Lost Woods? He stayed in a crouched position for several minutes, but suddenly got a bad cramp in his leg. Shifting his weight to the other foot, he accidently crunched a branch. An echooing 'CRACK' was heard throughout the area, and the woman turned._

"Damn!" Link swore under his breath as she started running away.

He was quick to get to his feet and go after her, he wanted to know what she was doing in this place. Also, he needed some excitement. He wondered if this Gerudo would like sword fighting... He needed a _real opponent, and a Gerudo was better than nothing. Or, maybe, this was the start of a whole new 'saving the world' type situation!_

"Alright, I need some thrill right about now..." he thought, slowly catching up to the frightened woman.

It _was a Gerudo. Link grabbed her by the arm and swung her around roughly, gripping onto her with all his strength. He knew Gerudo were stronger than they appeared._

"Let go of me! Oppressor of King Ganondorf... Enemy of all Gerudo!" she cried, eyes full of fear.

Link was shocked at this comment. "Oppressor of Ganondorf? How do you know-"

"Don't talk! You'll be sorry if you hurt me, evil one! The King may be banished, but his daughter still remains to fulfill his wishes. If you're planning on doing anything harmful, be warned! Princess Kamei could easily destroy you. Now let me go!"

What was this Gerudo talking about? Link wondered who Princess Kamei was... The daughter of Ganondorf? Did this mean that there was a threat to Hyrule... Perhaps he would have a chance to fight once again! He stared into the Gerudo's eyes.

"Tell me, what were you doing in the Lost Woods?" he asked calmly.

The Gerudo was taken aback. "I, uh... was... um..."

Just then a sudden rush of power blew over the two of them, creating the leaves and grass to tremble violently. Link sensed a presence behind him, and quickly let go of the Gerudo to turn around. What he saw amazed and slightly frightened him. Standing in front of him was a tall, crimson-haired, sinister looking Gerudo woman accesorized in a variety of precious gems. Unlike most Gerudo Link knew of, this one wore a long, death black dress instead of the normal pants and crop top.

"Who... who are you?" he asked, although he already figured what the answer would be.

"Princess Kamei... of the Gerudo. You... you are Link, the Hero of Time. *tsk* tsk*, not to good in my books, I'm afraid." she said, still keeping the same sour expression.

Link grabbed the handle of his sheathed sword. "Are you looking for a fight? Because I'm rea-"

Kamei quickly raised her arm and shot the unexpectent hero with a powerful magical beam. He flew back a couple of feet and landed on his back. The Gerudo he had chased through the clearing chuckled.

"We'll have none of that rudeness, Mr. Hero. Sheesh, I thought you'd be able to withstand that pathetic little attack, though. What a shame... Poor little Link is all washed up." Kamei said coldly.

Groaning, Link sat up slowly, a agonized expression on his face. "No..."

He returned to a fighting stance, this time with his sword out, ready for any attack.

"You want more? Okay, suit yourself." the princess said, shooting dark magic at him repeatiedly.

This time Link dodged a few, and blocked others. But Kamei's blasts were getting stronger and harder to resist, and soon enough he was sprawled on his back again.

"What is wrong with me... Why can't I fight?" Link thought, wincing in pain.

"Come on, this is no fun... I was looking for a better fight than this from the Hero of Time... The reason for my father's banishment. Get up and fight like the _courageous hero you are!"_

"This can't be... This isn't supposed to happen... I'm not supposed to lose!" with a sudden burst of power Link sprung up from his postion on the ground and lunged for the princess, now full of determination and courage.

Kamei jumped out of the way just in time, but Link thought he saw a trace of shock on her face. He turned to face her, full of energy. She tried one of her magic beams again, but he jumped over that and slashed down into her flesh... but, it wasn't flesh!

"What the..." Link whispered as the illusion faded away in a cloud of stars.

Someone snickered behind him. "You didn't think I would be _that easy to destroy, did you? I am, afterall, the King's daughter."_

Link turned his head, back still facing Kamei. "Ganondorf was a wimp."

He attacked again, this time with a large swing attack, but his opponent was enrage with his statement. She jumped up into the sky, and stayed, floating. Arms high in the sky, she mumbled a few chants. A familiar, black circle started forming above her.

"No... And I don't have the light arrows... I have no protection from _that..." Link thought, staring fearfully and the glowing bubble of dark magic._

A second later the whole area lit up with a gigantic blast of energy. There was a moment or two of pitch blackness and screams of pain, and then the scene came back to normal. Normal, except for the fact that the hero was down. Kamei sighed contentently, and lowered herself to the ground. The observing Gerudo joined her, and they both stared down at the unstirring adolescent. His eyes were closed, and he seemed horribly beaten. Burn marks could be seen, as well as bruises and the occasional bloodstain. His clothes were torn and tattered.

Kamei laughed. "Hero of Time, yeah, sure. How could my father have lost to _him? This was almost as simple as capturing Princess Zelda!"_

"Are you sure he's dead?" her companion asked, kneeling down next to the lad.

"After a shot like that, he better be. Hey, good job, Diladra. You were a perfect bait."

"Humph... I'm never acting as bait again. That was not fun, princess. He could've killed me!" the younger Gerudo grunted, staring up at Kamei.

"No, he couldn'tve. I was there the whole time, remember? If he would've made _one wrong move I would've got him good... You had nothing to worry about." Kamei smirked._

"Yes, princess." Diladra stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.

"Anyway, we have completed our mission. Let's go back to our time and tell the rest of the Gerudo of our victory."

Diladra nodded and they trotted off together, but not before Kamei took one last look at her beaten opponent.

"I still can't believe how pathetic he was..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, there's my 1st Chapter! Well, I don't really have anything much to say except that I hope you enjoyed it. :) Yeah, and I'm working on the title... I don't quite like it now.. ugh. PLZ R&R! It's very much appreciated... hehe. Thnx! 


End file.
